Unless otherwise indicated, the foregoing is not admitted to be prior art to the claims recited herein and should not be construed as such.
Wireless power transfer is becoming increasingly popular in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, computer tablets, etc. Such devices typically require long battery life and low battery weight. The ability to power an electronic device without the use of wires is an attractive solution for users of portable electronic devices. Wireless power transfer gives manufacturers an option for developing solutions to problems due to limited choices for power sources in consumer electronic devices.
Wireless power transfer capability can improve the user's charging experience. In a multiple device charging situation, for example, wireless power transfer may reduce overall cost (for both the user and the manufacturer) because conventional charging hardware such as power adapters and charging chords can be eliminated. There is flexibility in having different coil sizes and shapes on the transmitter and/or the receiver in terms of industrial design and support for a wide range of devices from mobile handheld devices to computer laptops.